


Bizarre Infatuation

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Sougo jerks off to his nobunaga picture, gross overmentioning of Oda Nobunaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Sougo really looks up to Oda Nobunaga





	Bizarre Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarineHaddock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/gifts).



> just a little thing for practice  
> love u ham  
> <3

Even when he was young, he had always looked up to Oda Nobunaga. It had surprised his parents and teachers, but they had figured it was just one of those interest phases that children tended to go through when they learned about a new celebrity.

Then, when his mom had taken him on a little shopping excursion for his 7th birthday, he used his allowance to buy a small picture of Oda Nobunaga in a little wooden frame.

It was the first, and the one he remembered most.

It sat on his desk every day, and if he misbehaved then his mother or father would threaten to take it until he finished his chores or homework.

When Sougo had grown older he had commissioned a larger portrait, this one custom made.

He couldn’t really explain his fascination with Nobunaga, though.

There was just something that sparked determination and inspiration whenever he thought of him.

Determination, inspiration, and even lust from time to time.

He wasn’t sure when it had started, or really why, but sometimes when it was late at night and he had experienced a bad day, he would lay in bed with the same little picture he had bought when he was young and stroke himself to completion; until all the stress had melted away into blinding, fleeting pleasure and he lay boneless on the bed, panting.

Today was also one of those days, it seemed.

Surprisingly, it wasn't because of stress, though. In fact, Sougo was in a good mood. He was one step closer to his dream, he had more friends...

Oda Nobunaga's larger portrait loomed overhead as he dropped into his bed and stretched, body warm and moist from his bath and muscles nearly quivering in anticipation for what was to come. He sat up and felt around for his beloved little picture frame. The big one was good enough, yes, but there was just something special about having the smaller one. Perhaps because it was his first? It didn't really matter though. His hero was his hero!

His hand dipped under the waistband of his pants as he held the little frame up and stared, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. It was strange, but some times he liked to imagine what it would be like if he were to go back to the Sengoku era and try to take Nobunaga as a lover. Every time he touched himself, he stared into those eyes, dark and inky, and pondered. His preference would, of course, be to hold Nobunaga himself; but he wouldn't mind if Nobunaga held him.

Small fantasies he's held had grown even more vivid after he learned of time travel; If he really wanted, he could give up his life and his dream to pursue the potential of joining Nobunaga.

A shiver ran down his spine and he felt his toes curl a little, his fingers moving with practiced strokes in all the places he liked most, before moving away to lengthen the experience.

"S-so good.. Nobunaga-san." His body trembled a little, eyes falling shut as he breathed out. Some times it was stressful holding back, but it would be a waste to just grab and go.

His eyes opened again, and he let out a small moan, hand unintentionally picking up pace. He was so focused on the important task at hand, he nearly missed the pale, tomato red face in the doorway when he was shifting his eyes to the larger portrait. Sougo's heart jumped into his throat, a squeak unfitting of a king escaping his throat as he pushed himself up.

"G-geiz?!"

Jet black eyes wide and face nearly steaming with embarrassment, the the other boy could only let out small noise, muffled behind his hand, as he quickly turned and fled off down the hall. Sougo stared, his own cheeks burning with humiliation at having been caught.

It was one of his deepest secrets, after all.

Letting out a small sigh, Sougo stared down to his picture frame of Nobunaga. He wanted to continue, but he had gone entirely soft. That, and he wasn't sure if he could work himself up again without thinking about Geiz.

Geiz, and that pretty inky hair of his. He had nice hair, just like Woz.

If there was one thing he loved more than Nobunaga, it was his "retainers", as Woz addressed himself and Geiz, though Geiz would deny any kind of title like that.

After setting down the frame, Sougo pulled himself up from the bed and moved to the door, peering down the hall. Tsukuyomi's room was dark, and so was the room Geiz and Woz shared. Had Geiz gone back into his room? Sougo wouldn't think so; he had been much too flustered. He would have slammed the door and woken up Woz, who would have probably pestered him, or at least teased him into revealing what was on his mind. Sougo held a finger to his chin for a few moments before he quietly stepped out of his room and made his way to the staircase, peering down. The lights were off, but if he concentrated he could hear Geiz's breathing.

Sougo's cheeks heated up, and he went back to his room.

Some how..

He didn't dislike the idea of being caught.

It was almost exciting to have been seen.

He looked up as he entered his room again, his eyes landing on the large portrait of Nobunaga. Desire began to blossom in his chest again, and he felt a small smirk cross his lips as he recalled Geiz's shocked expression.

It had been good.

What kind of face would Woz make? Or Tsukuyomi?

Sougo felt a small shiver go up his spine and glanced down to the new life within the confines of his pajamas, and then resumed his position on his bed, this time focusing on the potential reactions his friends would make if they were to walk in on him pleasuring himself to Oda Nobunaga.


End file.
